


Frozen Fingers, Burning Hearts

by Electrikatty



Series: House of LAMP [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrikatty/pseuds/Electrikatty
Summary: Patton was bitterly thinking about how he'd be alone for yet another holiday season. His friends say otherwise.





	Frozen Fingers, Burning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since Christmas 2018, and I finally finished it. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Patton was at his own house. More times than not, he’d accidentally crash at Roman, Logan, or Virgil’s homes, and his friends wouldn’t have the heart to wake him up and send him home, just letting him stay there. The others’ beds were much more comfortable than his own, and he was usually running on little sleep. Just being in his friends’ presence put him at ease, felt like he could put some walls down, so falling asleep around them was a common occurrence. Even though Patton knew he was always welcome there, he always felt slightly sheepish waking up the next morning, hoping he hadn’t been a bother to sleep there. It was always the same way for each person: Logan would sleep back-to-back with him, understanding that him being there was comforting to Patton but still not wanting to be too close. Patton loved that he went out of his comfort zone to make him feel better. Roman would climb into bed behind Patton, wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two and spooning him. Roman was a very intimate friend, loved the connection of holding one another, and Patton loved that too, even if waking up always left him blushing. Virgil, whenever he could fall asleep, would be facing the other. He said it’s because when he can’t sleep he’s on his phone and doesn’t want the light to bother Patton, but the latter knows it’s because Virgil finds comfort in being able to see him resting peacefully. All their habits made Patton so incredibly happy.

So not being with any of them at such a time was a little… upsetting. But he was fine! He knew that they had to be with their own families for Christmas. He knew they would be together if they could be.

His house was empty, his foster parents gone to a party to celebrate the holidays without him. It was a family event, and they made it pretty clear he wasn’t family. They had never said anything like that purposefully! Well, unless they were particularly upset with him. But he knew he wasn’t their son when they wouldn’t text him after he hadn’t been home in days. He knew they didn’t care.

This house wasn’t home to him, and it certainly didn’t house a family to celebrate Christmas with. He wasn’t sure if he had a family to celebrate with anyway.

Patton was lying on his lumpy bed, staring into nothing. He knew he shouldn’t let himself spiral, should try to cheer himself up by coloring in a coloring book or watching something funny online but he just… couldn’t. Merry Christmas, he thought bitterly as he noticed his clock flash 12:00 a.m. in bright red through the dimly lit room. At least he got to turn on his string lights, he reminded himself as he looked around his multicolored room, letting a small grin rest on his face. Maybe the rest of the home wasn’t decorated, but he at least had some control of his own space. Of course, he had to unplug them because the adults complained about Patton making the electricity bill skyrocket, so he tried to enjoy what he could.

His gaze fell on the gifts he had gotten for his friends, wrapped up and sitting underneath the little Charlie Brown Christmas tree on his dresser. He couldn’t wait to give them out; a book of calming stories for people who can’t sleep for Virgil, a map of the stars for Logan, and a musical-themed travel mug for Roman. He’d spent a long time working for the money to get them all together, and he may be feeling the effects of the burnout of exams and long work hours, but he knew it was worth it when he got to see their eyes light up and their faces to shine with happiness. Those faces made everything worth it. 

He let out one last sigh before cuddling close to his Winnie plush, curling up to try to sleep.

His phone buzzed.

He rubbed at his eyes with a yawn. He was so _ tired_, but he had to make sure Logan wasn’t feeling resentful, Roman wasn’t dwelling, Virgil wasn’t spinning. He grabbed the device and looked at the notification.

Messages Now

Don ♪

hey padre, u up?

Patton grinned as he typed his reply to Roman.

Patty-cake

Yeah kiddo, what’s keeping you up?

Don ♪

ur home alone right?

Patton’s brows furrowed in concern as he replied.

Patty-cake

Yeah, why? Is something wrong?

Don ♪

come open the door! ;)

Patton sat up quickly, slipping on his cat slippers with grips-he wasn’t about to slip and break his neck-and hurried down the stairs. He stopped when he got to the front door, pausing to take a brief look through the peephole- he forced back his gasp.

Patton rushed to unlock the door, opening it to see his three friends, Virgil, Roman, and Logan, standing on his front porch, all clad only in pajamas, light jackets, and sneakers. Patton pulled on Roman’s sleeve, tugging him inside. “Goodness gracious, you must be freezing! Get in here!” Patton reprimanded lightly as the other two followed behind the giggling theatre kid. Virgil shut the door behind him, as they all kicked off their shoes.

Patton ushered them all up to his room where they could bundle under blankets together without the worry of adults coming home to cause a fuss. It’s not like they’d check on Patton if he was in his room with the door shut. 

Patton put his hands on his hips as he turned, pushing the door shut with his heel. “What are you doing here? It’s midnight and below freezing! Aren’t you supposed to be home? Let me get you some blankets you must be so cold-”

“Patton.” Logan interrupted. “I can assure you we’re fine. We were only outside for a few minutes before you let us in. We came to a collective decision that we couldn’t wait until Thursday afternoon to meet with you, so we headed promptly here.”

“Wait hold on- how did you even get away from your families?” Patton asked worriedly, crossing his arms. His house was always chilly in the cold months.

“When I told my parents about my quest,” Roman began grandly, waving out his arm as if to address an imaginary audience, “they relieved me to leave for your place. They care about you quite a bit, snowflake.” Patton flushed and looked at the floor.

“Obviously, my parents do not care what I am up to. I simply left,” Logan explained with a curt nod.

“And I- uh,” Virgil stuttered, rubbing his arm sheepishly, “I actually snuck out of the house.” He shrugged. “Decided I needed to live a little.”

Patton was torn between hugging him proudly and bopping him on the head for doing something so risky. No one should be grounded on Christmas.

“Okay, wow. Um.” Patton rubbed his arms up and down, trying to regain some warmth. His short-sleeved nightgown was not convenient for keeping warm. “But why?” he asked, looking Roman in the eyes. That’s when he noticed, Roman was hiding his hands behind his back. “What are you-” they all were, he noticed, “-hiding?”

“That’s why we’re here, Patt,” Virgil said. “We couldn’t wait to give you your gifts.” He revealed a large envelope as Roman presented his bag and Logan held a box. All were wrapped exactly like they were expected based on their givers. Roman’s was slightly chaotic, many colors of tissue paper sticking out, but still very exciting. Logan’s was very neatly wrapped with a small blue bow attached to the top, looking as if it had been hastily shoved on by someone less meticulous than Logan. Virgil’s was small; just a little green envelope that had been doodled on carefully, but carefully closed nice and tight.

Patton’s eyes easily rivaled golf balls. “What? You didn’t have to get me anything! And it’s certainly not worth this much worry.”

“I wasn’t worried at all,” Logan said while motioning to fix his tie, then pouting lightly when he realized his mistake. Patton suppressed a giggle, and he continued, “Even if we did, you are _ certainly _worth it.”

Roman grinned and clapped Logan on the back with a force that nearly toppled him. “Well said, specs! I couldn’t have worded it better.”

Logan properly readjusted his glasses. “Yes.”

A faint whine sounded.

“What? You’re too quiet,” Virgil chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, “Could you repeat that?”

The other two turned back to their friends. They were confused until they noticed it.

Patton was shaking.

“Am I really though?” he said, voice thick past the lump in his throat.

He couldn’t understand it. No one in his life ever told him otherwise. No parental figure ever hugged him. His teachers had lost faith in him. Constantly teased and isolated by his peers. Used by many for his kindness and generosity.

He couldn’t understand it. He covered his face behind his hands as he felt the tears start.

Virgil dropped his envelope without care for where or how it landed as he quickly wrapped his arms around Patton. Roman and Logan set their gifts on the dresser. “Oh, Patton,” Roman said as he stood behind the distraught man, stroking his hair. Logan rubbed Patton’s back, hiding his confusion for the moment.

Logan pondered as he stood by his friend’s side. Sweet, wonderful Patton who loved everyone without question, without hesitation. Who was so quick to comfort and reassure another of their self-worth. Cheerful Patton who sees no worth in cheering for himself. Logan rested his forehead on Patton’s shoulder from behind in an attempt at comfort.

After some time, Virgil stepped back from the embrace. “Hey, Patt?” He paused. Logan lifted his head. “Can you look at me?”

Patton curtly shook his head.

“Patton,” Roman began. Vigil stepped to the side as Roman took his place. “Please?”

Another shake, more frantic. 

Regardless, Roman reached forward slowly at Patton’s hands to pull them off, gripped lightly enough to let him refuse easily.

Roman felt like he was holding icicles. He couldn’t suppress a shudder as he held Patton. He finally saw him.

Patton, red-faced, tear-stained, runny nose, squinted red eyes, shivering. Miserable.

“You are freezing,” Roman whispered in shock without thinking.

Patton couldn’t hold back a whine, trying to tug his hands away, “I’m sorry.”

Roman wished to slap himself but held his friend firmly. “No, no! It’s ok! Well, it’s not-” he stuttered, then took a breath. “Let’s warm you up, Padre.” Roman and Logan led Patton to his bed, Virgil stepping ahead to gather Patton’s blanket. He fluffed it and held it out as Patton sat first. Virgil wrapped him up. Patton let out a content sigh before he could stop himself.

As soon as they were all seated, Logan suddenly rose with purpose. The three watched him in confusion as he grabbed his gift box off the dresser. 

“I, uh, don’t think this is the right time,” Roman said carefully as Logan sat again, ignoring him.

“No, Ro,” Virgil interrupted, looking pointedly at the gift. 

Roman looked lost still but then exclaimed, “oh, right!” as Logan passed his present to Patton.

The receiver held his gift gently, taking in its appearance, the way it felt strangely warm. The box was rectangular, more than twice as tall as it was wide with a crumpled bow stuck on top.

Very carefully, Patton peeled off the bow and held it as if he were debating something. Finally, he turned to the giver, gently lifted his bangs, and stuck the tape of the bow to his friend’s forehead. Logan scoffed as Patton giggled, though they all knew he was teasing.

Patton opened the box, careful with the overlapping flaps, only to find densely packed tissue paper. He reached in a pulled out…

A thermos.

It was a nice, stainless steel thermos, one that would definitely last a long time due to its apparent quality. It was also the source of the box’s warmth.

Roman took the box from Patton as the latter took in the gift. “That’s it for you, right?” he asked Logan.

The man in question cocked a brow. “Yes? Why do you a-”

“YEET!”

The box sounded a hollow smack as it landed on the floor across the room. Logan could not contain a snort at the outburst, so he ducked his head into his shoulder, causing Patton and Virgil to giggle as Roman watched their reactions proudly.

They all calmed, and Logan cleared his throat through his remaining laughter, “Open it.” He gestured to the thermos. 

Patton twisted the cap off, watching the steam rise out of the canister. He held the top and peered inside.

“Is this Elena’s baked potato soup?” he asked Roman, who nodded. It certainly smelled like it. 

“I decided it would be best to collaborate on my gift with Roman since I am aware of how cold your house often is,” Logan explained. 

“My mom demanded that I bring you leftovers!” Roman announced, startling a now scowling Logan. “Since we met at my house, she wanted to give you something from the family.”

Patton smiled and raised the thermos for a sip. Delicious, as always, bless Elena.

Roman hopped up and yelled, “My turn!!” He darted for his gift and presented it proudly to Patton, who took it from him for the sake of his friend. It certainly did bear resemblance to its giver, they were both chaotic but full of love. Taking the tissue out, he felt something soft. He pulled it out and revealed a Tigger plush. 

“I know you love Winnie, but he should have a friend when you’re at school,” he explained as Patton hugged to toy tightly to his chest. It was so fluffy, he thought he might die. He breathed in the scent of the new plush and sighed blissfully.

“Guess it’s my queue to go,” Virgil said as he lifted himself from the bed and grabbed the manilla envelope off the floor with great care. He presented it to Patton, who gently grabbed it. Undoing the clasps, he pulled out a blank paper. He squinted at it.

“It’s backward,” Virgil supplied with a cough.

That explains that.

Flipping the sheet around, he took in a drawing of all of them. They were sat on the floor playing a card game. Roman and Logan seemed to be shouting at one another, probably about the rules of the game, while Virgil and Patton watched fondly. The former sat cross-legged while Patton lied on his stomach, legs up as if he were kicking them back and forth, with his arms cushioned under his head as he laughed. He felt his grin stretch from ear to ear.

He may not have any blood-relatives...

“I need to frame it!”

“It’s not that good!”

“I need! A frame! Now!”

But that didn’t mean he had no family.


End file.
